Dark Days
by Rikkamaru
Summary: Things are happening that no one had predicted. China has disappeared, Denmark is dying, and no one knows what to do. The world some of the nations are living in is a lie, and they're about to find out that things aren't as perfect as they appear to be. AU DISCONTINUED
1. And so it Begins

Don't own Hetalia.

A while ago, I was invited to attend the National Youth Leadership Forum on National Security. In it was a simulation that involved the nuclear bomb crisis in North Korea. I got my idea while I was there and wrote this while there.

Im Dong-Sun is the name I have given North Korea and the name I use for him in any Hetalia fic I write that has him in it. The name was suggested to me by Celestial Coffee-Can and it is means "Eastern Integrity".

And so it Begins

* * *

China stiffened as a tense hum echoed in his body, before he screamed out. Splitting pain raced up and down his body with the eagerness of a child doodling on paper. This became less of a priority to China, however, when an anguished wail rose over the ringing pain.

Eyes cracking open, Yao turned to the sound of frantic footsteps coming closer to him. Opening his arms, Yao felt a body connect with his and raw sobs quivering the body. "Aniki. Aniki." The soft chanting drew China's attention and when he finally looked down, Yao had to choke back a soft sob of his own.

North Korea stood before him, shadows under his eyes and blood flowing from his face. Scratches covered his face, but a large gash cut diagonally across the right side of his forehead, narrowly nicking the side of his right eye. The tip of his ear was cut clean off and, by the way he was holding himself, he seemed to have bruised ribs.

"Oh, Dong-Sun, my poor baby." Yao tried to move away, not wanting to hurt his youngest child even more, but North Korea pushed himself closer, grip tightening and showing he wanted Yao to be there.

"Aniki," Dong-Sun rasped, "someone bombed me. It hurts; it hurts so much, aniki. My people are crying; they need help."

Yao carefully hugged him back, and whispered, "I'll help, baby. I'll help." Even now, Yao could feel his government raging, his people pulling in mass amounts of people who were frantically scrambling to the border, medical help racing in the broken streets. Already, North Korea was healing, but China knew they needed time away from all of this turmoil. Not as China and North Korea, but as Yao and Dong-Sun.

"We need to get away." Yao whispered, and Dong-Sun could only nod. The two were quick to change into more durable clothes and China did not hesitate to wrap the wounds his youngest showed him. Ready to leave, China left a note for his president and together the two went outside.

Under the glow of the moon, the two closed their eyes and transformed. In their place were two shepherd-like dogs. Still injured, North Korea shrunk to the size of a puppy while China called his Kunming, Yuan Chung, to him and conversed silently with him. Then China picked up North Korea by his scruff and the three dogs disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Alfred sighed out of boredom and checked his watch again. They were supposed to start the conference soon, but Yao and that trigger-happy North Korean weren't there yet, and China's never late! America, Russia, South Korea, and Japan were already there, and so was Taiwan for some reason.

Confused about the tiny nation's presence, America got up and sat beside her. "Hey Mei, why are you here?"

The small girl snorted and crossed her arms. "Who else would've bombed North Korea, Al?"

The super nation's eyes widened before he grinned. "Awesome, that was you? At this rate, you'll be able to fight for your independence like I did with Iggy in no time!" The Asian nation grinned back but was interrupted from responding by the opening of the door. China's president swept in, greeting each nation and leader politely, but it was obvious that he was furious right now.

The countries looked for China or North Korea, but neither one appeared. The leaders were about to start their conference when America spoke up. "Aren't we going to wait for North Korea's leader?"

China's president spoke up, his eyes and voice flat. "He's dead." Alfred heard Taiwan gasp, and he didn't need to see her to know that she'd gone pale. The death of their leader could infuriate the North Korean people even more, making the situation even grimmer.

While Alfred tried to find his voice, his president asked, "What about Chief Advisors Wang Yao and Im Dong-Sun?"

While he had tried to ask politely, there was no mistaking the way the Chinese president grew tenser and more noticeably unhappy. "I do not know where they are, but I've been told they will return in their own time." His then moved his eyes to address the whole room.

"I cannot stay long, but I will tell you what has taken place. North Korea has agreed to be temporarily annexed into China while it is recovering, and I have agreed to help stabilize the government of North Korea in its time of need. The government of China has also agreed to release the land of Taiwan from its hold, but will limit the number of exports it is sending to Taiwan."

Alfred winced and looked at the now furious small nation. She had been looking forward to fighting for her freedom, and hated it being just given to her, as if it – or she – were merely insignificant things.

Sure enough, the small girl jumped to her feet and glared at the President of China. "Don't lie to me, Yao would never release me! You know what happened the last time you tried this without his consent!" The last time they had attempted this, China had looked furious and had reacted so violently that even his president was fearful for his life.

Now though, the president looked only stressed, if not slightly smug. "You are wrong, Advisor Chen. Before leaving, Advisor Wang left me a note, specifically giving consent to your release as well as Tibet's. And it was about time too," he continued. Not caring about Taiwan's shocked face, "I was growing tired of this need Advisor Want had to keep the nations that have hurt us so close. We don't need nations that would backstab the people who are faithful, we don't need to protect nations that don't appreciate our help, we don't need nations that hurt their siblings so that they are crying on their parent's shoulder, and we don't need nations that aren't _worth it_."

He smiled coldly at Taiwan now, ignoring South Korea's shock, America's anger, Japan's surprise, and Russia's smile. He gathered his reports together in the deafening silence and looked at the frozen nation, still smiling. "So basically, Taiwan, we don't need _you_."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Shadows reached out to grab unsuspecting fools and trees choked out the sky. A harsh breathing started as the trees passed and legs grew heavier as a town drew closer and closer. Finally the town appeared – but it was drowning.

The town was flooding, and screams and wails rang out as blood and tears mixed with the raging waters. The breathing grew harsher, wheezier, then a cough – and a splatter of blood –

Then Matthias lurched up from his bed, grasping his ribs and coughing wetly, blood speckling his lips near the end of his fit. As he panted harshly to regain his breath, a low whine started by his bed. A large dog jumped onto his bed and pushed its nose against Denmark's hand. The Dane looked up at the feeling and gently pet the Broholmer's head. "It's alright, Rurik; I'm fine." When the dog quieted, it moved to lie beside Matthias before it suddenly stopped and turned to the doorway, growling.

The Dane looked up to see a man with brown hair and amber eyes at the doorway. The moonlight bounced off his glasses, creating a glare, but the Dane was unconcerned with this as the man adjusted his glasses, revealing slit pupils. Demark spoke in a low voice, "Why are you here?"

The man laughed and spoke with a voice that sounded like sand. "Don't be so tense, 'Thias. I'm just visiting as a friend." The Dane relaxed at this, but Rurik continued to growl, if in a quieter tone.

The man spoke again, and it was obvious to Denmark that he was concerned as he gazed at the former Viking. "I live in the sea, 'Thias, I can feel it rising and I know it's threatening your land. I also know that the Norse gods think highly of you for continuing to respect their ways, even as your people became Lutheran. Should this threat become serious, I don't doubt that the gods would do whatever it takes to keep you with them. Even if they didn't, I'm sure Father wouldn't think twice of giving you eternity."

Matthias frowned and Rurik growled at the displeasure his master felt. "I won't do anything as long as my children are in danger."

"Always the saint, aren't you?" Amusement curled the man's lips, revealing a pair of needle-long teeth. "Your states will be given eternity as each one dies, because they are related to you. Is that enough, my little Viking?"

Denmark sighed from relief and weariness and smiled at the man. "Thank you, Midgardsormr." If he could say more, it was interrupted by another coughing fit that sent him leaning over his ribs. When it finally stopped, the Dane looked up and Midgardsormr pressed his lips to Denmark's forehead. As the man turned to leave, a ghostly image appeared.

It was a serpent that stretched around the entire room. As the man approached the doorway, he turned and looked at Matthias. A large, ghostly serpent's head appeared over his, its large amber eye fixed on the Dane. "We're all worried about you, Matthias. I hope you know that." Then he, and the ghost image, disappeared.

With the creature gone, Rurik left and returned immediately, a phone in his mouth. Matthias grinned at the dog and took the phone. He then paused for a moment; his states were probably busy, and he didn't want to worry them. Plus, if he told one of them that the sea level was rising dangerously, the news was likely to spread to the other states and scare them.

Only one child was without a doubt open to talk to and would not reveal this troubling secret to the others. Eyes drooping with fatigue, the Dane pushed speed dial 2. It rang twice before a sharp voice ground out, "This is Greenlan'. What d'ya want?"

Coughing one more time, Denmark still smiled. "Hey, Aaron? It's Matthias. Would you mind visiting? I haven't been feeling my best."

* * *

Notes:

This is an AU that has the nations with the same abilities and powers as they do in An Unusual Quartet. It is AU of the AUQ universe as well, because this is way to dark to be put in the plotline of AUQ.

I am aware that a huge part of the first section is entirely unlikely to happen. I don't know how South Korea wasn't hurt by the bomb, but he wasn't.

North Korea: the younger twin of Im Yong-Soo and the youngest of the Asian nations. He absolutely adores China, and lives with him. China cares for him like a mother and North Korea is very possessive of China's attention. He dislikes everyone but China.

Taiwan's last name: a person at my school is Taiwanese and his last name is Chen. So that it isn't too confusing and names don't get mixed up, I gave Taiwan that name.

China's Kunming: each nation has at least one animal that guards them. They either acquired them, or the animal was given to them by another (ex: Canada has an Irish wolfhound given to him by Ireland). Since they are a nation's pet, the animals don't age outside of adulthood. They are kind of the equivalent to a witch or warlock's familiar.

Transforming into animals: In my other fic, An Unusual Quartet, the nations can transform into other animals because "Since [they] are merely representations of [their] people and land, one of the easiest magic techniques is transforming [their] bodies. Dogs have for years been connected to humans on an emotional level. It will be easier to transform into dogs from [their] nation, but [they] can transform into others," (said by Denmark, chapter 4 of An Unusual Quartet).

The dogs China and North Korea transformed into: a Kunming Wolfdog and a Korean Jindo Dog respectively.

Rurik: Rurik is the man who was the first leader of what would become Russia. It is speculated by some that he may have originally been a Danish merchant (this information was taken from a textbook I have on world civilizations. It may be outdated information or inaccurate). This, in my mind, makes Denmark Russia's "father", as one of Denmark's citizens began the Kievan Rus, which would later evolve to become Russia.

Denmark's beliefs: the most prominent religion in Denmark is Lutheran. Denmark however was once ruled by Vikings, who followed a religion that later became Norse Mythology. In this, I simply had Matthias prefer continuing to respect and follow the Norse gods while the other Nordic nations followed their people and changed their religion.

Midgardsormr: also known also Jormungandr, Midgardsormr is a serpent from Norse mythology. He is the god of trickery, Loki's, second child and was thrown into the sea by Odin, where he held up the human world (Midgard). He eventually grew so big that he circled the world and holds his tail in his mouth.

Denmark's children: I was inspired by a fic written by glassamilk, who had Denmark's 76 inhabited islands (including Greenland and Faroes) celebrate Denmark's birthday with him. It's like America's states being his children.

Please review.

Ja ne!


	2. Memories and a Kiss

Don't own Hetalia.

Memories and a Kiss

* * *

Austria sighed tiredly and stepped through the hallways of his home, the echoes as empty as the blank white walls. Roderich felt the beginnings of a migraine taking place, but it wasn't the normal headache that Austria usually felt.

The normal headache came from laughing red eyes, large sighs and three dogs that growled and barked. His head normally hurt from _life_, from so many people and lives near him.

Now, his head hurt from the silence that echoed around him, his foot steps the only thing keeping him company. When the Austrian stopped in front of his piano, a small smile graced his lips and he sat down. Roderich then closed his eyes and began to play. As he played, memories began to bubble up like a rising spring from his mind.

As much as he loved to play music, one would have to be a fool to think he could not dance to his own music. Memories of dances, balls, and galas crowded his mind, his dance form changing over the years, but at the same time remaining his own.

More and more he thought of dancing, the twists, twirls, lunges filled with thoughtless passions resonating in his mind, though his fingers never stopped.

Lost in these memories, Austria didn't notice as birds filled the room through the open window, all silent, all listening. When a large black eagle appeared, not a single bird moved, all caught in the musical web Austria was weaving. But the black eagle moved; it glided silently and perched itself on Roderich's shoulder.

Not even this could rouse Austria from his musings. But it did start another memory. Slowly, the tone of the piano music grew darker and stronger. Inside his memories, the weight of another hand in Austria's disappeared, replaced with the hilt of a sword. The feeling of his partner's waist disappeared from his other hand, the texture of a rough ground taking its stead.

Blood painted the inside of Austria's eyelids, but still his hands didn't stop.

* * *

_Roderich was still a child when he first killed. Germania may have been a fair ruler, but they were Germanic nations, verdammt, they were going to fight! Young Austria had seen both battle and dances, and he wondered, how different were they truly?_

_Movement, positions, body language, and if you are too slow, you are left on the cold floor (alone or dead, how different are they?) staring at the sky (can eyes glazed over in pain _see _the sky?) with nothing but your heart (whether it is beating or not does not matter)._

A flash of light.

"_Roderich, look at me. Are these colors not beautiful?"_

"_Leopold," Austria whispered, small body curled in on itself, "what have you done?"_

_The duke threw his head back and laughed, unconcerned with his nation's horror at the blood painted across his shirt. "I am returning us to our glory, Austria. These colors will be the banner that carries us to power."_

"_Through what? Massacre? Slaughter? How many died by your hand today, Leopold?" _

_The duke waved aside the question as if Roderich were the eight-year old he appeared to be. "That doesn't matter, child. They were enemies, how many died is a pointless question."_

_As Austria grew, he learned to accept his flag, but that didn't stop him from tasting blood each time he saw it._

A flash of light.

_An older Austria turned and smiled at the boy behind him, the piano still humming at his finger tips. The boy smiled back, both looking like a pair of ten-year olds who had known each other from the cradle. Roderich gestured for the other to come closer and the small brunette complied, blue eyes sparkling. "What did you think, Edward?"_

_The brunette's smile widened, revealing small dimples. "It sounded pretty, Roddy."_

"_Indeed. That was your best piece yet, Roderich." The two boys jumped at the new voice, and turned with guilty faces to see a man, clearly Edward's father, standing in the doorway. _

_Austria stood up and bowed to the man. "I'm sorry for using your piano without your permission, Herr Edelstein." Roderich did not move when he caught Edward's mumbled, "Again," but the slight tightening of his hands said he'd heard it clearly._

_The man chuckled at their antics before smiling at his nation. "It's fine, Roderich. And please, called me Heinrich. You're practically family, why shouldn't you play on the piano?" Both boys brightened at this, and it was a relief to see his serious nation so happy for once._

_Edward turned to his friend and announced, "Yeah! And when I get older, I'll adopt you as my brother, and then you'll be Roderich Edelstein!" Austria could only smile back._

A flash of light.

_Austria shook the older man's arm, sounding hysterical as the battle around them began to trickle to a stop. "You can't leave me, Edward. Bitte, stay. I don't want to be alone anymore."_

_Edward smiled vaguely at his still young looking nation. "Sorry, Roddy. I don't think I'll live through this battle." Edward coughed, and continued to talk as blood dripped down his chin. "Horrible thing, war. But I guess you already knew that. Österreich, I beg you; continue my family legacy. Do not let the Edelstein name be forgotten." Edward caught Austria's hand, and squeezed it. "Promise me."_

_Austria let out a sound between a cough and a sob, and whispered, "I promise."_

_The man smiled and sighed. "Thank you. Goodbye, Roderich."_

"_Gute nacht, mein bruder." Edward smiled again at these words, before closing his eyes and breathing his last breath._

_Austria felt his own breath begin to strangle him and, closing his eyes, the German nation gave into the urge he felt building up within him. In one dignified, broken move, Austria threw back his head and released an anguished wail._

_The keen echoed across the battle field, with only the corpses there to hear him. In the distance, a cry answered his, but Austria did not move. An eagle appeared, dark and silent as a shadow, perching on his shoulder and joining Roderich in his vigil for the man that was his friend, family, and brother._

A flash of light.

"_I don't understand, Frau Adlerstark. Why is it that you can no longer care for your son?"_

"_The economy is struggling too much, Lord Edelstein. I came today hoping you could tend to my son; adopt him, almost." It seemed to slip her mind at times that young Roderich was only twelve, but the way he spoke and the way he held himself made her feel as if she were talking to her grandfather, a highly respected general. "Can you at least do it for Edward? He and I were cousins; can you do it in memory of him?"_

_The aristocrat's violet eyes flashed at her using her family connection to Edward against him but he calmed himself. Times were indeed very difficult at the moment; he was grateful that she went to him first, and had not simply abandoned her son. "Very well." He agreed, and looked at the child hiding behind the woman._

_With dark hair and blue eyes, he looked so much like his second cousin already. Smiling gently, the young-looking nation motioned the child closer. "Come along, Axel."_

_The child hesitated for a moment before leaving his mother's side and coming to stand beside Austria. The woman nodded gratefully, and her eyes seemed a little more alive. "Thank you, Roderich."_

_Austria's eyes were steady as he looked back at her. "Goodbye, Ada." As the woman turned to leave, Roderich watched from the corner of his eye as Axel looked at his mother sadly before shaking his head firmly and moving further into Austria's shadow._

_Smiling faintly, Austria took the child's and kneeled down to look him in the eye. "Axel," he began, "I will not grow as fast as you will. I will still look little even when you are older and have kids. Because of this, I have a request: will you protect me when you are older, helping me when I need it?"_

_Axel's eyes had grown wide as Austria spoke, but at the question, Axel looked firmly back at Austria and gave a resolute nod. Roderich smiled back, and the pact was complete. "Gut. Then you shall be trained to be as silent as a shadow. You shall become my schatten."_

* * *

These memories pulled at Roderich, blanketing him in age old sorrow. What was he? A creature? A land? An ideal created that only mirrored his beliefs, quickly changed and forgotten in the rolling and expanding tide of time? He had no surname, just as he had no family. Was he truly nothing, no one? Unwanted and unneeded? Was he truly that –

"Lord Roderich?" Austria's eyes flew open in surprise and he whirled around. A child stood in the light, watching him with concerned eyes. The birds that had unknowingly been watching him had been startled earlier by the child and were gone, leaving splashes and mosaics of color from their shed feathers.

The eagle, however, had not moved; it was still perched carefully on Austria's shoulder. Not that surprised at seeing the avian on his shoulder, Roderich lifted his arm and the eagle settled gently on his wrist. Austria smiled at the bird before looking at the curious boy.

"I'm sorry, Aren. I was lost in thought and did not notice your arrival." He apologized, but it was not needed as the boy smiled him.

"You don't have to worry, Lord Roderich; I understand." Austria smiled at the boy's kindness before turning to walk down a hallway, Aren trailing behind him.

"So what brings you here, Aren?" There was a slight pause before the boy stated the reason for his presence.

"I was wondering when the next meeting will take place, Lehrer." Austria didn't respond, and the two were outside before he answered.

"It'll be soon, Aren. I need to call Arthur and get his input, and then it'll be probably in two weeks." Aren nodded, and watched as his teacher ran a hand over the black eagle still perched on his wrist. "In a week, I will send out Befreiung and Erinnerung to alert the others of this meeting. Then, a new course of action will take place."

After he said this, Austria lowered his arm slightly and the eagle unfurled its wings. He then thrust his arm into the air and the bird used this momentum to launch into the sky.

It hung there for a moment, hovering and gliding, before turning and flying to the north. As it was disappearing, Aren narrowed his eyes and caught sight of a cloth tied to the eagle's leg. It was difficult to make out except for the color, which was a dream-like, endless violet, and the boy could only wonder fleetingly of its purpose.

* * *

England glared at the inside of the French restaurant he was sitting in, wishing he could find something to complain about. He could probably say something about the waitress uniforms, which were shorter than any amount of decency should allow, but that was all. But that was all. And it drove the Brit nuts to not see any flaw in the freakin' _French_ restaurant.

England groaned and buried his face in his arms; when will the stupid Frog show up? A waitress appeared while he was caught up in his moping and looked at him in disdain before asking (in accented English) what he would like. She then blushed a light pink when Arthur responded back in fluent French, asking for a bottle of sweet red wine and two glasses as a friend would be joining him.

She agreed, still blushing at her previous rudeness, before disappearing to get the wine. Once she was gone, England leaned back with a sigh and closed his eyes. Alfred had told him what had happened with North Korea and China over the phone, and admittedly he had nearly tripped over himself in his haste to offer aid.

Taiwan was a child to think her actions wouldn't have consequences. Even now, a change could be seen in the way the nations were acting; instead of simply acknowledging Taiwan, nations were probably going to avoid her out of wariness and refuse to allow her any way to continue being a threat, including allowing her to become a nation.

Having signed away her last chance of being independent and without China to support or defend her, Taiwan has set herself up for a pretty miserable existence right now. As for North Korea and China, well, they simply seemed to have grown tired of these purely political actions and in England's opinion, more power to them really. They're probably settled somewhere in the woods and are taking it easy for a bit.

But something else was worrying England: Denmark hadn't called or visited in a while, and some of his informants had said –

"Oh, mon cher, I didn't know you were here already. I would have arrived sooner had I known you were here without my wonderful company."

"No need, Frog, I'm sure those few minutes of solitude will be what keeps me going through this rather drab talk with you."

"You are so cruel to me, mon petit lapin." England's response was interrupted by the waitress returning, a bottle of wine and glasses ready. She handed both to England, who smiled back at her.

"Merci, madame." She smiled back, her face slightly flushed, before asking they call her should they need anything. France watched the interaction, feeling a piece of his ego wither at the girl's smitten expression, and mourned slightly inside. Were his people's tastes that skewed?

Once the girl finally left, France took the moment and looked England over, raising an eyebrow. Okay, maybe the way he was dressed was rather flattering.

Arthur had donned a pair of loose dress pants, a blue jacket and a white dress shirt with red borders and scarlet thread work. A small silver hoop was hanging from his right ear, and when France looked closer, he saw a silver ring on the ring finger of his right hand, with a ruby sculpted in the shape of a rose on it.

He did look rather handsome, but France said as much in a far blunter manner. "You look like you're wearing your flag, mon cher." England sent him a rather ugly look before sighing and pouring wine into both glasses, handing one to France while cradling the other in his palm.

France took a sip of the wine and hummed; it was a good choice. The two paused for a second, enjoying the silence that stretched between them, before the former rivals began to talk. They traded ideas on what to do, why this was happening and how they were responding.

As the talking progressed, Francis felt a small frown form. Arthur seemed furious, or at the very least was firm in his decision to support China while offering no guarantee of assisting Taiwan.

The two were quiet now, and Francis watched as Arthur looked out the window thoughtfully, sipping on the wine with contentment on his face. France looked out the window as well, before squinting as a bird seemed to appear. "Is that an eagle?"

The clouded look in Arthur's eyes disappeared, and he quickly locked onto the bird France saw. He glimpsed a flash of color accompany the avian, and while he did not outwardly respond, a part of him rejoiced. He was going to see his children again.

"Well, Frog, I would like to say I enjoyed our chat, but then I'd be lying. I'll see you at the next meeting." Getting up, Arthur hesitated for a moment before grasping Francis' hair and pulling him closer. Arthur stared at the ocean blue eyes of his enemy, rival, and childhood memory, before closing the gap between them and clasping their lips together.

The contact was brief, as England retreated soon afterward, but it was long enough for Francis to get a taste of England. It was a thrill-causing taste, a mixture of honey and sea salt and a tinge of the red wine he had been sipping.

France tried to lean closer and reestablish contact, but England stopped him with one hand while the other left his hair to trail up the French man's jaw line. Arthur leaned forward again, but only to nuzzle their noses together, ignoring the sparks racing between them and pulling away to look into France's eyes again.

"Au revoir," he breathed, before turning on his heel and leaving France with a dumbfounded look on his face and a desire to taste Arthur's lips once more.

* * *

For those who were confused about the last flashback, Axel was the name of the kid that Roderich agreed to take care of. His mother was that woman Ada, who was the cousin of Edward, Austria's friend. Edward was the older man in the flashback before that one as well, and had died fighting for peace in Austria. He died requesting that Roderich take on his last name to preserve the closeness between the two and to continue the Edelstein name. Anyway, the last flashback was Ada requesting that the still young-looking Austria "adopt" her son since he would survive the struggling economy while she may not if she had another mouth to feed. Austria agreed to do so, but he also asked Axel to protect him as he got older, which Axel agreed to do.

Notes:

Black eagle: National animal of Austria and Germany.

Leopold: According to legend, the Austrian flag was invented by Duke Leopold V of Austria (1157–1194) as a consequence of his fighting during the Crusades. After a fierce battle, his white battle dress was completely drenched in blood. When he removed his belt, the cloth underneath was untouched by it, revealing the combination of red-white-red. So taken was he by this singular sight that he adopted the colors and scheme as his banner.

Axel: Baby name website says it means Father of Peace.

Aren: Baby name website says it means Eagle.

Befreiung and Erinnerung: these two are either both Austria's familiars or one is Austria's and one is Germany's and Germany has forgotten about him. The names are translated to mean Liberation and Remembrance respectively.

Translations:

Verdammt: a term that conveys frustration, can be translated to mean damn it.

Herr: Mr.

Frau: Mrs.

Bitte: Please

Österreich: Austria

Gute nacht, mein bruder: Good night, my brother

Schatten: Shadow

Lehrer: Teacher

Mon cher: My dear

Mon petit lapin: My little rabbit

Au revoir: Goodbye

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
